Scrapped Balloons
The Parade has housed over-sized balloon versions of famous cartoon characters, movie characters, and more. However, not every idea for a balloon has made it past the planning stage. Below, you will find a list of all of the balloons which were scrapped for one reason or another. Dexter's Laboratory (Cartoon Network) Dexter was supposed to debut, but he was scrapped due to his show being cancelled. Dash and Dot (PBS Kids) Originally, Dash and Dot were going to debut with the PBS Balloon, but they were scrapped due to their unpopularity and were replaced by Tom and Jerry. Sonic232 (Sonic232YT) Sonic232 was supposed to debut, but he was never made and was scrapped and was replaced by TNT Dog Man (Scholastic) Dog Man was going to debut, but he was scrapped because Gunnar wasn't really into his books. Cookie Monster (Sesame Workshop) Cookie Monster was going to debut with a novelty cookie balloon, but he was scrapped and was replaced by Elmo. The Elf on the Shelf (CCA and B, LLC) Chippey was originally going to debut, but he was scrapped and was replaced by The Grinch. Pluto (Walt Disney Animation Studios) Pluto was originally going to debut alongside Mickey Mouse, but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Buddy the Elf (Warner Bros Animation & New Line Cinema) Buddy was going to debut, but he was scrapped and was replaced by Buster Bunny. Rugrats (Nickelodeon) The Rugrats were going to debut with SpongeBob and Gary, but they were scrapped for unknown reasons. Quik Bunny (Nestlè) Quik Bunny was supposed to debut, but due to some controversies with Nestlè, he was scrapped and got replaced by Tony the Tiger. Alex (Mojang) Originally, Alex was going to debut with Steve, but she was scrapped for unknown reasons. Big Gil (pocket.watch) Big Gil was going to debut with Combo Panda and Alpha Lexa, but he was scrapped for unknown reasons. Beethoven (Universal Studios) Originally, Beethoven was going to debut with the rest of the 59 Character Balloons, But he was scrapped and he was taken out of the lineup because Gunnar wanted to add someone popular, and he was replaced by M&M's Red and Yellow. Wild Thing (HarperCollins Children's Books) Originally, Wild Thing was supposed to debut, but just like Beethoven, he got scrapped and he was taken out of the lineup because Gunnar needed to add a new balloon, and he was replaced by Yakko, Wakko, & Dot. Talking Tom (Outfit 7) Talking Tom was going to debut, but he was scrapped and was replaced by MiBro. Tiff and Tuff (HAL Laboratories) Originally, Tiff and Tuff was supposed to debut along with Kirby, but this was scrapped due to Kirby: Right Back at Ya! being cancelled, and those two were exclusive only to that show. So, this meant Kirby had to debut alone. Izzy (Atlanta Committee for the Olympic Games) Izzy was originally going to debut for the 2020 Olympics, but just like Beethoven and Wild Thing, he was scrapped and he was taken out of the lineup because he was a discontinued mascot, and he was replaced by Lloyd from Ninjago. Daffy Duck (Warner Bros) Originally, Daffy Duck was going to debut alongside Bugs Bunny, but he was scrapped for unknown reasons. Babs Bunny (Warner Bros Studio and Amblin Entertainment) Originally, Babs Bunny was going to debut alongside Buster Bunny, but just like Daffy Duck, she was scrapped for unknown reasons. Jenny Wakeman (Nickelodeon) Originally, Jenny was going to debut alongside with the rest of the balloons for the parade, but unlike Dudley the Dragon, she was scrapped due to her show being cancelled and because Gunnar couldn't let Alex add her into his parade because Gunnar let Dudley joined his parade to make his real debut after what happen to him in the 1995 Macy's Parade, and Jenny was replaced by Dudley the Dragon.Category:Balloons Category:Characters Balloons Category:Scrapped Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Commercial Characters